Actors In Love
by Song Of The Sparrow
Summary: Kristy Wu is off to O'ahu to film Flight 29 Down. She is happy to get away from home, seeing as her fiance just cheated on her. But then she meets Johnny Pacar and new feelings surface. KristyXJohnny.


**Actors In Love**

Chapter 1

25-year-old Kristy Wu was excited. She was on her was to O'ahu, Hawaii to start filming the first season of the new T.V. show, Flight 29 Down. She hadn't met the other cast members yet, but as soon as she arrived on set in O'ahu, she would meet them. She had been waiting anxiously for the letter telling her that she had either made the part, or not. And luckily, a month ago, a letter arrived with the good news. She was going to be acting as 16-year-old Asian female named Melissa Wu. Melissa was sort of the Girl Next Door. She was a little on the unconfident side and she falls in love with the Bad Boy, Cody Jackson.

Kristy glanced down at the cast list that she had memorized since she had received it.

_**Cast Of Flight 29 Down**_

_**Created by Stan Rogow and D.J. Machale**_

_Cody Jackson – Johnny Pacar_

_Melissa (Mel) Wu – Kristy Wu_

_Nathaniel (Nathan) McHugh – Corbin Bleu_

_Daley Marin – Hallee Hirsch_

_Alexander (Lex) Marin – Allen Alvarado_

_Taylor Hagan – Lauren Storm_

_Eric McGorrill – Jeremy Kissner_

_Abigail (Abby) Fujimoto – Tani Lynn Fujimoto_

_Jory Twist – B.K. Cannon_

_Ian Milbauer – Blade Rogers_

_Captain Robert (Bob) Russell – John Kapelos_

Kristy had looked all of the actors up online once she had received the cast list. She vaguely remembered John Kapelos, Hallee Hirsch and Johnny Pacar as guest stars on a few TV shows that she had watched. She thought she had seen Jeremy Kissner on the ER as well. They were all experienced actors. The research had told her that she and Johnny were the most well known actors out of everyone else. Also, they were nearly the same age. She was one year younger then him. She was 25 and he was 26. The rest of the cast excepting John Kapelos who was middle-aged, and Allen, who was 10, were teenagers.

From the picture of Johnny that she had seen, she could see that he would be one of those actors who had girls all over him._ He is hot! _Kristy thought. As the thought crossed his mind, she was shocked. _Kristy! You and Justin __**just **__broke up, this isn't the time to think like this._

Justin, yes, Justin Timberlake, had been her fiancé, well, her ex-fiancé. They had been together for 5 years, before he proposed. She caught him two weeks ago, in a bar, making out with her best friend. When she had confronted him, her friend had told her, exasperated, that _of course_ he was cheating on her. He hooked up with everyone, and it was excusable because he was an actor. Kristy had broken down in tears then, rushing from the bar.

The Media had gotten quite a few good pictures and videos. To her satisfaction, they had made Justin the bad guy. She had heard that his fame had been falling in the past two weeks. After all, she was the lovable Chao-Ahn from _Buffy The Vampire Slayer _and Regina from _Cry Wolf. _Kristy had many fans, loving her in both the roles, who had made life for Justin pretty difficult in the past two weeks, and Kristy had a feeling that it would get worse.

Reports of being booed when seen and rotten tomatoes and smelly eggs at his head had spreaad around like wildfire. Kristy was touched by the support she had been given. Her fan mail consisted of _You're too good for him! _And _Forget him, he's an ass! _Kristy had sent out letters thanking her fans for their support. Although she had gotten some creepy mail, like_ Now that Justin is out of the picture, I'll be watching you, waiting for the opportunity to have you. _That kind of thing creeped Kristy out. She didn't answer those creepy e-mails or letters, she just ripped them up or deleted them.

Kristy had holed up in her house since Justin had cheated on her. But since she had already accepted the role of Melissa Wu, so she couldn't back out. She might've been sued by the directors. So she had dragged herself from moping and put on a false face for the world to see. She was glad none of her friends would be there, her false, happy face wouldn't of worked with them.

_Please fasten your seat belts ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing soon. _The pilot's voice crackled over the intercom. Kristy did so, before pressing her face to the window, her dark eyes straining to see something other than white clouds. She was starting to see some blue when the airplane suddenly jolted. An icy knot formed in Kristy's stomach, making her chuckle, _This is what I get for accepting a role of a castaway, _Kristy thought dryly.

She felt herself lowering, and heard the wheels unfold. Kristy held onto her small glass of water as they bumped onto the runway and slightly bounced up and down for a moment before settling. She chuckled again at her nerves, she had no reason to be so nervous on a _airplane. _Even if she was about to play a castaway. Her bodyguard, who was seated beside her, rose and offered her a helpful hand when they had come to a complete stop. She accepted it and straightened up. She helped him grab their things before exiting the plane.

Calvin (her bodyguard), had been very protective since Justin had broken her heart. He had rarely left her side since Kristy had left for the airport. Usually, he stayed close to her of course, being her body guard, but he gave her some space to answer questions from the fans they were passing, model for photos or sign autographs. But now he didn't leave more than two inches between their two bodies. It was a little uncomfortable, but she was touched that he cared about her enough to be so worried.

A middle aged man stood by the Pick-Up zone. He had a sign dictating, _Kristy Wu and Calvin LeClaire._ They headed towards him, not stopping for the paparazzi. His face was freshly shaved and his warm brown eyes twinkled kindly at her, and he smiled at her with pity. He had, no doubt, heard about her disastrous break-up with Justin. Calvin stuck out one of his large, freckled hands.

"Calvin LeClaire." He introduced before gesturing at Kristy. "And you know Kristy Wu." Kristy glared at Calvin, she could introduce myself! Then she stuck out one of her own pale, slim hands. The man took it gently, he seemed to almost assume that me would break Kristy if he touched her too hard.

"D.J. Machale." He replied. _Of course,_ Kristy thought. One of her nieces was obsessed with his book series. He had written the _Pendragon _series. Maybe she could get his autograph for her. Her niece would be ecstatic. But then again, it would be weird if someone famous asked for another famous person's autograph. Kristy then snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that he had just asked her a question.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" She asked, ignoring the amused smirk that played out on John's lips. D.J. also smiled at her, but more patiently.

"We are only an hour away from set, are you ready to go?" His tone was also patient, and Kristy appreciated it. He didn't seem like the type to get angry really easily. And he was probably aware that she was a heart broken female, something you should _always _be careful around. Kristy smiled at him.

"Yes." Kristy said. D.J. led them to his Range Rover. John jumped into the front seat, leaving Kristy with the back seat. Kristy was grateful for that. All she wanted to do was sleep right now. She hadn't been eating or sleeping properly since Justin had broken her heart. And it would be kind of rude to leave D.J. with a distressed, sleepy heart broken female. Kristy heard vaguely heard John and D.J. start chatting full speed as her world grew dark.

_**Just a random thought I had that was begging to be written.**_

_**Tell me if I should continue.**_


End file.
